Two Hearts
by MrsAJW
Summary: something happens that forces Reba to leave. months later she decided to return what will she find?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

today after I got back from the doctor I went to take a bath and ended walking in on Brock! I know I know I've probably got some explaining to do but that can wait until tomorrow. WOW! its been 9 years since I've seen him naked boy does that bring back some memories! Most importantly it made me realize how much I miss him. I've got to do somethin to get him back, i still love him ...well I guess the only problem is if he loves me , just because he and Barbra jean are having problems doesnt mean I stand a chance. I dont know but I am now willing to fight for him with or with out Barbra jean.

with love,

Reba

******************************

The next morning when reba sleepily stumbled into the kitchen she found Brock cooking bacon, pancakes and eggs

"here," Reba handed him a pack of shredded cheese

"thanks can you hand me the balongi over there?"

"year sure,"

"oh can you cut it for me to?"

"yea no prob,"Reba said

Reba smiled devilously as an idea crossed her mind she quickly scraped up the balonagi, snuck up behind Brock and poured the meat down his boxers

"reba!" he exclaimed "thats cold!....you are in soo much trouble!"

"what you gonna do bout it?"

"nothing," he said suddenly calm "except this ! " he then threw pancake batter on her

"ew!! it's icky," Reba fidgeted and grabbed a handful of flour and threw it in his face

"reba!" he shouted "well you asked for it," he smirked and smashed an egg over her head

"ahh!"she shouted as the moist ,not to mention cold, egg slid down her face. suddenly a smirk appeared on her face, replacing the pout and she slowly walked towards him with a glass of water (elapsed time tho she got ice too)

"now Reba dont do anything to rash," he slowly backed up until he hit the wall

"oh I wont,' she smirked, reaching for the jock strap of his boxers (okke dont know how to explain this but she pulled the top of his boxers towards her and poured the ice water down his pants bla bla blah))

"ohhh myy godd thhhatttsss ca cacacold," he stuttered

"I know," she smiled "you want some more?"

"na na na no"

Reba ;aughed and turned around to start cleaning up the flour when she felt to strong arms turning her around and then a pair of tender lips crashing upon hers. It took her a momentto realize who it was(she almost drop kicked him) she quickly responded as his tongue licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance and surprisingly she allowed it.

"wow," he sighed "it was better than I anticipated,"

*wow that was easier than I thought it would be* reba thought to herself

"oh...um..yeah..it um was,"she stuttered

"yeah," he smiled

"so.."Reba said uncomfortably

"so," Brock repeated with just as much discomfort

"um I don't know..let's um let me try something,"Reba stumbled with her then pressed herself and him against the fridge,kissing him passionately

"its still there," Reba muttered, her eyes still closed

"what?" he asked, still slightly dazed

"the spark," she smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder

"Reba,"

"hmm?"

"I love you," he whispered

"I..I love you too,"Reba smiled and kissed his chest, looking up she felt another wave of passion sweep over her. Reba roughly kissed Brock. As things heated up she pulled him down to the flour, egg and bacon covered floor and that afternoon Brock and Reba Hart were one for the first time in nearly 9 years.

_________________________

2 hours later (...)

"Brock did you hear that?" Reba asked

"hear what?"

"a car door,"

"nope," he said, closing his eyes again

"I guess Im hearing things then," she smiled, laying her head back on his chest

"mom you home?" cheyanne called from the livingroom

"I told you I heard something!" Reba whispered harshly, jumping up off Brock and grabbing for her clothes, only ot drop back on the floor when Cheyanne walked in the kitchen

"mom?" cheyanne called again as she walked around the counter"oh mi god!" She shouted

"what the heck?!"Cheyanne exclaimed, covering her eyes as her parents scrambled to put on their clothes

"it's not what it looks like," Reba told her as she pulled her pjs over her hips"it was an accident?" Reba tried without success to find a plausable excuse

"an accident? mom you have got to be kidding me !"

"I guess I cant lie my way out ofthis can I?"Reba mumbled

"no,"cheyanne shook her head"tell me the truth..why?"

"cheyanne I still love your father and he loves me, it just happened," Reba explained

"what about Barbra jean? did you even think about her? how this will affect her?..how this will affect us! how can you be so careless!"

"dont talk to your mother like that," Brock scolded

"no Brock she's right, it was careless and it wont happen again," Reba cried silently

"but Reba..."

"no buts Brock!" Reba shouted, her voice breaking"it will never happen again,cheyanne Im sorry,"

"mom I'm not the one you need to be saying sorry to," Cheyanne told her and walked off

"Reba..what we have is good why are you going to let the kids get in our way?"

"Because it's wrong!" Reba exclaimed

"don't you think I know that! it's addultery of course its wrong!"

"Brock I did the exact thing that barbra Jean did to me 9 years ago! the only thing that me feel better all these years was that I was better than her because I would never___ could never__ do that to another woman, I'm no better than her!" Reba shouted

"don't be silly Reba this is wayy different than what she did,"

"don't be silly Brock," Reba mocked him "it's exactly the same one night--well morning--of passion with YOU and NO condom damn it! Brock I could be pregnant!" she hollered

"well if you are I can divorce my wife and we can get married," he joked

"that's not funny," she exclaimed ""I need time to think you need to go home to your wife,"

"Ill see you tomorrow,"he tried to hug her but she shoved him away"bye," he then shuffled out of the room.

Reba then sat down at the table she didn't know how long but it was dark when she realized what she had to do. She immediately ran to her room ,grabbing a suitcase from the hall closet. When she got to her room she headed for the closet throwing shirts,pants,and all other necessities into her bags. she then grabbed a pen and a couple pieces of paper to write Brock, Barbra Jean and the rest of the family. Reba threw the suitcases in the backseat and made her way into the night...

until next time! I hope yall enjoyed 


	2. Chapter 2

sorry its been sooo long!!!!

two hearts chapter two...

The next morning Cheyanne decided to go visit her mom , she felt really bad about yesterday and she have came on alittle to hard but what they did was terribly wrong. When she opened the kitchen door she had expected to find her mother cooking breakfast, instead she was greeted by a cold , empty kitchen. Cheyanne looked around to find reba but all she found were the three letters on the kitchen counter... one was adressed to her, van, jake and kyra: the other to Brock and the last to Barbra Jean. Cheyanne opened the letter that was adressed to her and the rest of the family.

**Dearest Family,**

**I have done something I am not proud of. I am sorry, I truly am. I love you all. I will come back, I promise. but it wont be anytime soon. I have to come to good terms with myself before I ever can with you guys. I know what I did and y'all prbably will too soon enough, Remember mommy will be back soon. again please forgive me.**

**Yours Truly, mom**

Cheyanne grabbed the phone and called her dad

"dad you need to get here quick," She told him, hanging up. she called Van and Barbra Jean afterwords. Then she walked upstairs to wake Kyra and Jake up.

"what is it?" Brock asked when he walked in

"Cheyanne finally learned how to read," Kyra quipped .looking up from her bowl of cerial.

"no Cheyanne finally learned how to shut up kyra!" cheyanne quipped

"ok will you two calm down and tell me whats goin on?"

"well..." cheyanne started

"omigod is Reba okay?!" Barbra Jean shouted, busting through the front door

"mom's ok..I think,"

"what do you mean I think?" Barbra jean asked worriedly

" here," cheyanne handed Brock and Barbra jean their letters

"what are these?" Brock asked

"there letters from mom,"cheyanne answered

"why would your mother give us letters?"Brock asked

"probably apologizing for making this coffee," Barbra jean quipped with a sour face

"i made that coffee," cheyanne said with her hands on her hips" never mind just read the letters"

Brock and Barbra Jean both began to read the letters.

**Dear Barbra Jean,**

**I have done you a terrible wrong and I am forever sorry. two years ago I told you that your my best friend well after telling you this i hope you still feel the same. Yesterday Brock and I slept together- don't worry it'll never happen again. Just to be sure I am leaving town for awhile___ for a long while. Again I am sorry for the pain I have caused you. Make sure my babies know I love them. I'll be home one day but I need to get over Brock before i come back.**

**your bestie, **

**Reba**

**Dear Brock.**

**I love you more than life itself, that is why I must go. After that morning I just can't do it , I can't hurt someone the way i was hurt, even though I've already done the deed. I'm going away for awhile_ like I told the kids along while. once again I love you but I just can't do it I'm sorry.**

**Reba **

"wow I can't believe she's really gone," Brock whispered

"I know," kyra said

"you slept topgether?!" Reba exclaimed

"yes," brock told her"I'm sorry I really am," he apologized

"don't be," she said,getting up abruptly"just so you know i want a divorce," barbra jean told him

"are you sure?" he asked

"i want a divroce," barbra jean replied emotionless and walked out the back door

6 months later....

Reba Hart in the apartment that had become her house-not home. Again she had the urge to vomit, but for the last six months that urge arrived everyday. She was rapidly gaining weight. She was always hungry and her ankles were swollen. If you haven't guess yet Reba is 6 months pregnant. Today she,like any other day, had to go to work.

After Reba thought the wave of nausia had passed she got up, but was proven wrong when she had to practically sprint to the restroom. She wished Brock was here to hold her hair, tell her all this would be over soon enough, to carry her around her apartment or better yet their home in houstin, but she knew that would never happen. Reba was still working on her 'relationship' with Brock she needed a 'friendship' with him so she had a long ways to go before she was able to go home. She was trying to stop loving him, but it was easier said than done. Reba didn't think that she would ever be able to stop, especially now that she was carrying his child. Reba hadn't talked to her children or Brock in almost 7 months. She wouldcall soon but she just couldn't decide when to, it sounded silly but Reba was scared to call her family, she was afraid that they wouldn't understand her reasoning , that they wouldn't accept her...that they might even..hate? her . Reba didn't think that they could hate her , but a year ago she didn't think she would ever sleep with Brock again. Oh well she would find out soon enough.

I hope y'all enjoyed a couple chaps from now I have a huge twist comin up. why don't y'all see if you can guess? jk u don't have to i was jokin i hope you alll love it


	3. Chapter 3

sorry its been soo long oh nellie sorry bout that everytime i get on im in a hurry b/c im always sneaking ill try and fix it later !!!

Reba was almost ready for work but she was extremely tired and decided to sit on the couch for a moment but soon she drifted off. Three hours later she awoke

"Crappp!" Reba exclaimed jumping off the couch, she was so late she was really gonna hear it when she got to work! Reba had returned to work as a dental assistant, which really wasnt a great idea since it constantly reminded her of Brock. she could never get him off her mind while she was at work, since the only work experience she had ever had was as a dental assisstant and as a real estate agent. Reba would have loved to return as a real estate agent, but that was too high profile and right now that was the last thing she needed . She was now living in Dallas, working a a low-paying job and living in a crumby little apartment on the out skirts of town. Why did she have to make such a horrible mistake? Why couldn't she just refrain from the temptation like she had for the past 9 1/2 years? Reba felt stupid and completely alone, and truley she was. She could have stayed, stole Brock right from under Barbra Jean's nose, but that wasn't her, she couldn't do it. Reba finished dressing and was off to work...

(ohh Reba was wearing the same top as Cheyanne did in 'here we go again' except its white and she has on black dress pants)

"good morning Brad," Reba said nervously when she walked in the office nearly two hours late.

"Morning Reba ," Brad smiled

"what does today look like?" Reba asked

"It shouldn't be too busy today," Brad told her

"oh good im exhausted," Reba said

"hey Reba we don't have any more appointments for another hour you wanna go out with me?" he asked

"Brad I told you I'm not in a position to date right now," Reba said

"I know can't blame me for trying though," he laughed" How about a late Brunch?"

"no thanks I had something before I left ," Reba declined his invite

"ok,"

"Brad?" Reba asked

"yea?"

"I'm sorry I know I'm being rude not telling you my reasons but I.. I just can't," Reba said

"who's the father?" Brad asked suddenly

"um" Reba looked down" Brock,"

"your ex husband?" he asked confused "I take it you divorced in the last 6 months?"

"no 9 years ago," Reba told him guiltily

"did you two reconsile?" he asked

"no, yes well sorta I guess," Reba stuttered"I'll explain," (reba explained everything that had happened in the past 9 years)

"wow," he said after she was done"have you talked to your children?" he asked

"no I havent talked to my children in 7 months," Reba whispered

Reba didn't know what happened but something did... They slowly leaned in and whentheir lips met Reba felt a new flame, something neither of the two had previously felt. It was wonderful. the kiss was slow and tender but at that same moment it was also rough and sensual.

I got bored im half asleep I was planning on doing more in this chap but ill do some more later.. PROMISE!!!!! p.s please tell me what ya think so far!!

tbc 


End file.
